


secrets in the snow come out in the thaw

by SeraphStarshine



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Hotel Sex, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphStarshine/pseuds/SeraphStarshine
Summary: "Can we talk about something?"Or the one where Frank has a secret and he finally gets the courage to reveal it to Gerard during their vacation.





	secrets in the snow come out in the thaw

"Can we talk about something?"

Gerard flinched at Frank's innocent question. For some reason, his mind jumped to the worst case scenario, even though it shouldn't have. They were on vacation in Vegas to celebrate their one year anniversary for fuck's sake, so if Frank was going to hit him with some bad news, surely he would have done so before they left.

"If you break up with me right now, you have the shittiest timing in the world," Gerard joked to cover up his fear that Frank might actually be thinking of leaving him.

"What the hell are you smoking?" Frank snorted unattractively. "You can't really think that's what I was going to say next?"

"I don't know...that hotel receptionist was pretty cute. You might have decided to make a go for him instead," Gerard teased. His worries had instantly been eased by Frank's reaction, so now he could genuinely poke fun at him without his heart twisting nervously in his chest.

"Oh god, you thought he was cute?" Frank rolled his eyes. "You have awful taste in men, good thing I happen to be the exception."

"Good thing I don't like humble guys or you would be shit out of luck," Gerard giggled, "but okay, if you don't want to run off with the apparently not attractive hotel receptionist, what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh...yeah," Frank mumbled. Gerard was surprised to notice that his cheeks were actually turning a light shade of crimson. He couldn't think of one thing that had ever made Frank blush, so now his curiosity was most definitely aroused.

"Come on now, you brought it up, so you can't keep me in suspense."

"It's...embarrassing," Frank groaned, flopping down on the bed next to Gerard before burying his face in his hands, "and I don't know how to word it correctly."

"Just spit it out, I promise I won't be mad as long as you haven't cheated on me or killed someone."

"No, definitely didn't do either of those," Frank laughed weakly. "Okay, so you know I love you right, like so fucking much, and you're perfect, but sometimes...our sex isn't," Frank mumbled the last part so fast it took Gerard a moment to decipher what he had said.

"Uh...okay," Gerard nodded numbly when he was certain that he hadn't misheard him. He hadn't been sure what he was expecting Frank to say, but this wasn't it. He wasn't upset, but his pride was a bit hurt. He had assumed he was decent in the bedroom, and learning that his partner didn't think the same did sting a bit. "What am I doing wrong?"

"It's not what you're doing, more like what you aren't," Frank sighed, turning to peek in Gerard's direction from behind his spread fingers. "I - you're wonderful, but sometimes you're too sweet you know? I'm not saying that isn't nice at times, because it is, but every now and then...I sort of want you to hurt me."

" _Hurt you?"_ Gerard exclaimed, his eyebrows rising up into his hairline as he stared at Frank incredulously. "I - to what extent?" he sputtered. He had no idea Frank had been hiding these urges, and it was a bit of a shock, but not a bad one.

"Nothing too extreme you know, just like spanking, hair pulling, biting...that sort of thing."

Gerard nodded slowly as he let everything sink in. It was a lot to process, but a part of him was almost excited about this. He wasn't very sexually experienced, and he supposed he could be described as a bit vanilla, but he thought he could do as Frank asked. He might not have been with anyone else who had wanted this, but he did watch porn on occasion, and the slightly rougher videos were always exciting.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Gerard finally asked.

"Well, it wasn't really a big issue until recently. It's not usually something I mention at first, and your dick alone is amazing, but lately, I've been sort of craving a bit more," Frank shrugged. "If you aren't comfortable with it, that's totally fine. It isn't a deal breaker for me or anything, it's just something I enjoy."

"No - we can try it, I want to," Gerard assured him. "I might be shit at it though, I've never really done anything like this before."

"I'm sure you'll be a natural, but if it makes you feel weird, just let me know and we'll stop."

"Oh god - does this mean that we need a safeword now?" Gerard laughed shakily.

"If it makes you feel better we can," Frank grinned, his smile stretching across his face now that it was obvious that Gerard was warming up to the idea.

"We can work out the details later, for now, I need food."

"Fucking same - those airplane pretzels were not enough for me," Frank agreed, "and maybe after dinner, we could...try some of that stuff out."

"Yeah, sounds like a plan."

~~~

Hours later, after a very nice meal and a bit of gambling during which Gerard had managed to lose almost all the money that Frank had won, they ended up back in their room. Neither of them said anything at first, and when Frank began to go about his nightly routine of undressing and brushing his teeth, Gerard followed suit.

Gerard had to admit that he was nervous about this whole thing. He wasn't worried that he would actually hurt Frank, if he could handle getting all of the tattoos his body carried, some hair pulling wasn't going to break him. It was more that Gerard was scared that he wouldn't be good enough. This was a side of Frank that he didn't know, and anything new always carried an edge of fear, but along with that was a thrumming pulse of excitement.

When they were both finished with their menial nighttime tasks, they locked eyes. They didn't speak aloud, but they both knew what the other was thinking. Gerard had been with Frank long enough to understand his body language, and he knew he was only waiting for him to make the first move.

So he stepped into Frank's space and kissed him, using more teeth then he usually would, which seemed to be the right way to start. Frank groaned happily into his mouth when Gerard began licking against his gums, his body sagging weakly as their mouths moved together roughly.

Gerard slowly began maneuvering Frank back toward the bed when his knees began to buckle and he started releasing soft sounds that were mostly muffled by the proximity of their lips. Frank fell back against the mattress easily when his legs touched the bed frame, breaking their connection briefly so they could better reposition themselves on the hotel sheets.

Gerard climbed over Frank's prone body, bringing his fingers up to run through his splayed out locks. He noticed the instant hitch in Frank's breathing when he tightened his grip slightly. He tugged on his hair gently instead of running his hand through it soothingly like he usually would, letting his nails scrape lightly against his scalp as he did so. The moan Frank released at his action was desperate and needy. Gerard had never heard him sound so undone, and he hadn't even touched his cock yet.

"You like this?" Gerard whispered throatily, wanting the verbal reassurance even though it was obvious that his boyfriend was enjoying this.

"Yeah - feels really good. You can do it harder though," Frank nodded eagerly, his blown out pupils locking with Gerard's before he tilted his mouth up greedily, searching for his lips which already felt swollen and used from a few minutes of kissing.

Gerard complied instantly, prying Frank's teeth open with his tongue as he yanked harder on the strands that were wrapped around his fingers. Frank gasped weakly into his mouth, his spine arching upward in pleasure until their lower halves were pressed together snuggly. Gerard groaned when he felt how hard Frank was already, his dick was all but throbbing as he rubbed up against him hastily, increasing his own arousal as he pushed back down, pinning Frank to the bed as they kissed messily.

Feeling inspired by Frank's visceral reaction, Gerard managed to remove himself from Frank's mouth, but only so he could place his lips against his neck. He licked wetly at the salty skin to warn Frank of what he was going to do next, and when he received a desperate moan in response, he bit down, sinking his teeth delicately into Frank's ticking pulse point.

"Oh fuck - _more_ ," Frank gasped, his hips twitching upward as Gerard began sucking on the skin he had trapped in his mouth. "Feels so fucking good."

Gerard could only grunt in reply, he didn't want to stop nipping and licking at Frank's skin. His dick was throbbing in his boxers as he continued to leave small marks across Frank's neck, dragging them down further to his exposed collarbone when Frank continued to gasp and writhe underneath him.

Gerard forced himself to stop when he felt Frank moving oddly, a grin spreading across his face when he realized that he was simply removing his boxers, which was the only clothing he had on him. Frank smiled back at Gerard as he kicked his underwear away impatiently, barely pausing for a moment before tugging Gerard's briefs down as well, releasing an impatient huff when they got caught around his knees.

"In a hurry tonight are we?" Gerard laughed throatily.

"Hell yeah - this is amazing, you're amazing. Gonna lose it soon if you keep this up."

A rush of something akin to power blossomed in Gerard's stomach when he realized how wrecked he had managed to make Frank already. He had no idea that something so simple could turn Frank on so much, and he was so glad he had mentioned it. He might have been nervous before, but now all he wanted to do was watch Frank fall apart completely.

"You want to grab the lube?" Gerard suggested, sitting up slightly so he could finish taking off his boxers, freeing Frank in the process. Frank didn't bother to respond with words, he simply launched himself toward his bag which was still on the floor, digging in all of the pockets until he emerged with the blue bottle in hand. "I love seeing you like this," Gerard murmured when Frank threw himself back onto the bed, spreading his legs eagerly as soon as he took the lube from him. "You really should have said something before."

"If I knew you'd be so damn good at this, believe me I would have," Frank chuckled hoarsely.

"I just want to make you feel good," Gerard whispered as he uncapped the bottle, spreading the gelled substance across his fingers quickly.

"You are, so fucking good."

Gerard's chest swelled with pride at Frank's words. Hearing him say that was somehow the most arousing thing he'd ever experienced, and he wanted to feel more of this new rush he had discovered.

Frank moaned sharply when Gerard circled his hole with one finger, playing gently with the puckered ring while he moved further down the bed, settling himself comfortably between Frank's splayed thighs. Gerard was tempted to suck Frank's cock into his mouth now that it was directly in front of his face, the head was swollen and wet with precome, and he knew Frank was expecting it as well, but he had something else in mind.

So as he pushed one finger into Frank's hole, he leaned up and placed his mouth over Frank's hipbone instead, running his teeth across the inked skin before biting down with a bit more force than he had before, tilting his head up to make sure that he hadn't taken things too far.

Frank almost broke Gerard's nose with how hard he jerked at the dual sensations, the harsh moan he released assuring Gerard that he hadn't hurt him - quite the opposite actually. His cock pulsed between his legs as he added another finger alongside the first that was already snug inside Frank, pressing them as deep as he could, drawing another ragged sound out of him that was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard.

"Gee - _fuck_ , I think I'm gonna come. You gotta slow down," Frank panted brokenly when Gerard began nudging at his thigh with his mouth, occasionally biting hard enough to leave impressions behind. "Oh god - want your cock."

Gerard dragged himself away from Frank's now bruised skin long enough to make eye contact with him, seeing that he wasn't exaggerating. The glazed look his eyes carried and the dark blush that was spreading rapidly down his chest were telltale signs that Frank was getting close.

"You think you're ready for me?" Gerard asked, scissoring his fingers a few times in an attempt to ascertain if Frank was stretched enough.

"Yeah - so ready, want it to sting a bit."

"Holy shit," Gerard exhaled. He fumbled clumsily for the lube, finally finding the bottle among the tangled sheets and slicking himself up with hurried movements. He hadn't realized how hard he was until he touched himself, but _god_ \- he was aching. "Probably not going to last long," Gerard admitted when he was ready, nudging Frank's wet hole with the head of his dick.

"Me either, so make it count."

That was all the encouragement Gerard needed. He began pushing into Frank at a slow pace, not wanting to hurt him too badly even if that's what he was asking for. Frank showed no signs of being in pain though if the way he threw his head back and shoved his hips down to take Gerard in even further meant anything at all, so he threw the last of his cautions to the wind.

Gerard took the initiative to move Frank into a different position, pulling him into his lap suddenly, causing Frank to clench tightly around his length. Gerard groaned lowly as he clasped Frank to him, his body begging for him to move, to pound into Frank until they were both spent and breathless, but he waited a few more seconds to let him adjust.

"Fuck me - please," Frank begged. "Need to come so bad."

"I'm going to take care of you," Gerard promised, locking his fingers in Frank's hair at the same time as he pushed upward, tearing a loud shout from Frank's throat that had his own cock pulsing in response. Gerard briefly remembered that they were in a hotel, which meant that others could most likely hear them, but honestly, he didn't really care right now.

So he didn't try to silence Frank as he fucked up into him as hard as he could, pulling on his locks with each thrust. Frank was usually loud during sex, but _god_ , Gerard had never heard him like this, and he fucking loved it. It was as if every barrier between them had fallen down, Frank had completely given himself over to Gerard, which was somehow just as touching as it was arousing.

It wasn't long before Frank began gasping sharply just like he always did when he was close. He was bouncing in Gerard's lap now, shoving down each time Gerard pushed up, his body shaking and his mouth falling open when they got the angle right. Making sure to continue keeping pressure on Frank's scalp, he placed his mouth back in the crook of his neck.

"You going to come for me?" Gerard heaved, "want to feel you lose it around my cock."

"Yeah - so fucking close," Frank choked out, his nails digging into Gerard's sides as he worked himself against him desperately.

As soon as Gerard bit down, Frank came instantly, his inner muscles increasing their pressure on his dick so tightly it almost hurt. Gerard could feel him spilling in between them, coating their already sweaty stomachs with spunk. He dug his teeth in hard, fucking up into Frank one last time before he allowed himself to let go as well, his moan becoming muffled in Frank's skin as they clung to each other with everything they had.

Gerard wasn't sure how long it was before he came back to himself. It felt like years had passed somehow, his orgasm had been so intense he had no idea what exactly had happened after he came, but he was aware that he was no longer biting at Frank, although he was still inside of him. Frank was curled up against his chest while Gerard had apparently been unconsciously petting through his hair gently, soothing them both with the tender motions that so contrasted their previous actions.

"You okay?" Gerard asked when he remembered how to speak again, his voice breaking up the heavy cadence of their breathing that was the only sound filling the hotel room.

"I'm fantastic," Frank replied before he had even finished his question, his gaze lilting upward until Gerard could see his face. His eyelids were drooping with exhaustion, but his irises were all but glittering, and that combined with the content smile on his face had Gerard beaming as well. It sounded a bit ridiculous since they were both disgusting and sweaty, but he truly believed that Frank had never looked more beautiful. "Thank you so much for that."

Gerard was lost on how to reply, but he didn't feel like this was something that he needed to be thanked for. He wanted Frank to trust him, all he desired was to give Frank everything he possibly could, and now he had found another way to do that, so really, he should be the one thanking him.

"I love you," was what Gerard finally decided on saying. "I really do, and if you ever have anything else you want to tell me, I promise you can. I want to make you happy."

"You do - god I love you too," Frank mumbled, his voice showcasing his current exhaustion as he slowly moved to let Gerard slip out of him before resituating himself in his lap, "and I will do, I swear, as long as it makes you happy too."

"You make me happy," Gerard grinned, knowing that his sentiment was cheesy as hell, but it was also the truth.

"Good, this is why we are perfect for each other," Frank yawned sleepily, "this is the perfect vacation too. We don't even have to wash the bed in the morning. Fucking love hotels."

"And we still have five more days here."

"We do, can't wait to see how we spend that time," Frank answered cheekily.

"You know we have plans that involve actually leaving the room?" Gerard teased.

"Eh - we'll see if you can drag me out of here now that I know what you can do to me."

"You're terrible," Gerard groaned, nudging Frank gently as he spoke, but Frank only clung to him even tighter.

"True, but you love me."

"I do, I really do."

 


End file.
